My Uncle Adam
by MadameDegrassi354
Summary: Future* Eli, Clare, Drew, And Bianca tell their children about uncle Adam.


**This idea came to me about an hour ago and I had to write it out, we could all use a cute one-shot. Us Degrassians are in a bad place right now, Adam was a great character and will be greatly missed. But let us remember the wonderful memories Adam left us with, this is for you Adam Torres.**

* * *

_Twelve years later_

_Eli's POV_

"Dad! Where did you put my helmet? I want to go ride bikes with Gracie and Uncle Drew!" My five year old son yelled from down the hall. I was currently reading over my latest master piece, it's called _the Darkest hour._ Its about a man named John who seeks clues to find his dead wife's murderer, it takes place in the late 1920s, right before the Great Depression.

I looked up from the stack of papers to see my son standing in the doorway. He was the perfect mix of me and Clare. He had Clare's bright blue eyes and pale skin, but had my dark brown locks and my button nose.

"I put it next to your jump rope in the garage, near the hose." I placed my papers aside and turned from the table I was siting at and faced my son.

"Oh, okay! Thanks daddy!" he smiled bright. He ran into the room and jumped into my arms and gave me a tight hug. My heart swelled at the word 'daddy,' it makes me feel as if I'm the luckiest man in the world. And I know I am.

I started to tickle his sides and he giggled and tried to wiggle out of my hands.

"Daddy! Stop! Uncle Drew is waiting for me outside with mommy." he laughed.

"Okay, lets go to mommy and Uncle Drew." I took his hand and we both walked down the hallway to the front door. We walked outside and I was greeted with a bright smile and hug from Gracie, Drew and Bianca's daughter.

"Hey Gracie , how's my favorite niece?" I crouched down so we were at eye level. She's beautiful, she has Bianca's tight curls and Drew's light blue eyes.

"Hi uncle Eli, did you get the picture I drew for you?" Gracie giggled as she shyly looked away.

" Yes, it was beautiful" I kissed her forehead and stood up straight.

"So where you guys going for a bike ride?" Clare asked. Always being over protective of our son.

"We're gonna head down to the park near Queen street and then go for some ice cream at The Dot." Bianca answered as she fastened a helmet on Gracie's head.

"Have fun you guys!" I said as Drew and Bianca walked behind Gracie and my son on their bikes.

I took Clare in my arms and gave her a long, slow kiss. I pulled back and looked down at her beautiful blue orbs.

"Hey" I whispered.

"Hey" she whispered back looking dazed.

"Want to watch a movie? Or do you just want to skip that part of pretend watching and go straight to the kissing?" I smirked as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Even after being married for six years and been together since high school, I can still make Clare nervous. And I love it.

Clare looked away and then placed her hand on my neck and trailed it down my chest and then finally to the top of my pants. She leaned up close to my ear and whispered, "How about we skip the movie all together and go straight to the bedroom." I moaned at her words and nearly lost it.

"Yes, Ma'am" I picked her up bridal style and brought her into the house.

* * *

_Two hours later_

After Clare and I...well, you know. We began sorting through boxes figuring out what to keep and what to throw away; we recently moved into this house a few months ago and never had a chance to unpack everything. Clare was looking through a box of old books was I saw her come across my yearbook.

I walked over to her and sat down next to her. We started to go through it and on page 95 was an old picture of me, Clare, and Adam. Clare looked at me and I saw the tears in her eyes, even after all this time it still hurt. He was the best friend anyone could as for, no one could ever replace him. I put my arm around Clare and let her cry.

"Mommy? Why are you crying?" our son walked into the room with Bianca, Drew, and Gracie.

"Clare, whats wrong?" Drew asked but then saw the open yearbook in her lap.

"Drew, do you think its time to tell out kids where their names come from?" I asked.

Drew smiled at our children and nodded his head.

"Come here son." he walked over and settled between me and Clare. Drew and Bianca sat down across from us and let Gracie settle between them.

"Back in high school your mom and I had a best friend. He was the best guy I ever met." I started then Drew continued.

"Yeah, he was my best friend too, he was actually my little brother. He was a cool dude, always had a bright smile on his face, always sarcastic, and always looking on the bright side." Drew paused for a second and continued.

"He had this one special word that he would say at the most random moments. A word that would drive me crazy"

"Boo-Yah!" we all said at once and laughed, then it became quiet.

"Daddy, where is he now?" Gracie asked.

"You know how at night the sky is full of stars? Look for the brightest one and he's right there. But he's also here sweetie, in our hearts." Clare answered and shed another tear.

"What was his name?" my son asked. I looked down at his innocent face and smiled.

"He was special, he had two names. His first name was Gracie but then later on Changed it." Bianca explained.

I looked down at my son and said, "And his second name was Adam, just like you."

"I wish is met him daddy, he would have been a great uncle." Gracie said and gave Drew a hug.

"Yeah, he would have." Drew replied and closed the yearbook.

* * *

**Never text and drive, it could be fatal to you or to someone else. **

**Rest in peace Adam Torres. **

**~MadameDegrassi**

**(I will be updating I want the truth soon, but right now I'm not ready to)**


End file.
